Lannie Fan fiction- Part 5
by ILiveForOTHand90210
Summary: Is Liam ight with Annie? Is the married couple fine?


**#Lannie Fan fiction Part 5**

"Annie, Liam, Ashley! I'm home!" Naomi said as she walked in

her house. "Just me, Ashley left with her husband and Liam, well

I don't give a damn about him!" Annie said. "What happened

now? Didn't the plan work?" Naomi asked looking confused

thinking the plan would've worked. "It worked, Liam got mad

at Ashley for lying to him, she left, and he left saying screw you

and marrying you was a mistake so, I let him go!" Annie said

looking sorrowful. "Come here!" Naomi said and reached out

for a hug. The door slammed shut and in came Liam; he saw

the two girls and walked away. "Hey, hey, hey, get your ass

back here mister." Naomi said pulling Liam's arm. "What do

you want Naomi?" Liam said. "First of all watch your tone, and

second of all what is wrong with you Liam? Do you not see your

wife right there 8 months pregnant, TRYING to get you to notice

her?" Naomi said pointing to Annie. "Yeah I see her, I also see

how self centered she is not willing to help others!" He said.

"Hold up, now don't say that, she helped you from the crazy

bitch who god knows what could've done horrible, horrible

things to you Liam! How do you know understand that she loves

you! She is trying to protect you Liam, she is trying her best,"

Naomi said. Liam looked at Annie who was making a snack for

Naomi and her. "Well, that is no excuse to not help someone!"

Liam said and walked away. Naomi walked back to Annie,

"You know what Annie, next time you decide to marry

someone, make sure that someone isn't an asshole!" Naomi

said. "Haha, what did he do now?" Annie asked. "Well I tried

explaining it to him and every time I would say something

positive, he would just think negative!" Naomi told Annie. As

putting the toast in the toaster Annie said "Well, I gave up and

so should you, if he can't realize what I'm trying to do I'm not

going to push it!" "Well good for you!" Naomi said. "Yeah, Ow,

ouch, oh my god Naomi! Oww" Annie said as she held her

stomach. "What, what's happening? Annie!" Naomi said

catching Annie, as she was about to fall to the floor. "Get me

to the hospital NOW!" Annie said losing her breath. Naomi took

her into the car and they were headed to the hospital. "Dixon,

pick up your phone, DIXON!" Naomi said driving, while trying to

call Dixon. "Call Liam," Annie said. Naomi called Liam, "What

do you want Naomi?" he said. "Liam, Annie is in pain, I am

rushing to the hospital meet me there!" Naomi said as she hung

up the phone. "Naomi, what happened to Annie? Is she fine?"

Liam said but he was too late Naomi already hung up the

phone. They reached the hospital and saw Dixon sitting there,

he ran to them. "Annie are you okay, what's happening to

her?" Dixon asked Naomi. "Yes, Dixon because I am supposed

to know, she was just fine and all and then this happened! Call

a doctor!" Naomi ordered Dixon. The doctor came and put

Annie on a wheelchair and rushed her to a room, they then laid

her on a bed and told Naomi and Dixon to wait outside. "So

how is Silver doing?" Naomi asked. "Why don't you check for

yourself, she is in room 34" He told her and she went.

Meanwhile Dixon was waiting outside the room and then the

doctor came out, "How is she?" Dixon asked him. "She is fine,

you may go in once the nurses come out!" He said, "Yeah

thank you!" Dixon said and the doctor left. Liam came rushing

down the hall and saw Dixon. "How is she, is she fine, is the

baby okay, is she hurt?" Liam asked panicking. "She is fine

don't worry you can go in when the nurses come out." Dixon

said. It was 10 minutes later and the nurses came out. Liam

rushed inside, "Annie?" He asked. She saw him, "Liam!" she said

surprised. Liam stood there in shock not able to move. "Dixon!"

Annie said and he went in and gave her a hug. "How are you?

Feeling ight?" He asked. "Yes, I'm fine!" she said. She then

looked at Liam who looked like he can barf up anytime and he

ran out of the room. "Liam!" She said.


End file.
